


Unhappy landings

by CaptainCastwell



Category: Alien: Covenant, Prometheus (2012)
Genre: Dick Control, F/M, Facehugger, Impregnation, M/M, Mind Control, Neomorph, New Planet, Non consensual., Rape, Sex, The Covenant - Freeform, Urination, Xenomorph - Freeform, alien - Freeform, backburster, bloodburster, colonising
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-22 17:03:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11384553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainCastwell/pseuds/CaptainCastwell
Summary: The crew of the Covenant land on the new undiscovered planet. All seems well until there situation goes downhill when they begin to search for the source of a transmission from Elizabeth shaw.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note: this has some pretty explecit stuff (rape, alien birth shit) so if your not comfortable with that then stop reading please.

Well behind the rest of the expedition, Karin was happily filing sample bags and tubes with samples of soil, water, and plant life. Still awaiting attention, the geology sample bags lay open on the bank of the stream. Yet to encounter any living thing large enough to be visible to the naked eye, she told ledward she was anxious to get the samples back to the Covenant, and a proper lab where they  
Could be studied in depth. 

As for Ledward, it took all of Five minutes for him to become utterly bored. Unlike the actively engaged Karine, he wasn't in the least interested in studying trees studying trees, water, and dirt. There wasnt anything moving that would allow him to practise his aim. Running water and scudding clouds didn't count as test targets. 

At least the stream offered a soothing place to sit. A glance behind him showed the captain's wife busy squatted down filling a small tube with soil. She was wholly oblivious to his presence, giving Ledward and amazing view of her arse while he smoked. 

As he began to image what her firm arse felt like he felt his synthetic pants tighten a bit, making his current seating arrangement a bit uncomfortable, so he stood up and pulled his pants a bit higher to compensate. In the process he had disturbed a small area of dark earth. It might have been coated with mold, which would very much have interested the women whose ass he was currently stairing at. She would have found the tiny ovoid that crunched under the heel of his boot even move intriguing. Especially the small cloud of motes released. 

Refusing to be swept away by the breeze, they swarmed upward until they were hovering in front of his face. Irritated, he waved his hand at them, sweeping them back in forth. They still refused to disperse, blocking Ledwards view. Inhaling, he blew a smoke ring in their direction. The majority scattered, diffusing into the air. 

"This might interest the science folk" he mused "have to remember to tell them about it." 

A minority of the black notes did not scatter. Instead they drew even close together, forming a small coherent shape off to the side of his head. The cloud was so small and so diffuse he did not notice it. Unaware, he continued to gaze across the creek, content just to daydream about what the women in charges ass looked like without the layer of synthetic material covering it, as well as the rest of her body. 

As noiseless as the rest of the surroundings, the mote shape hovered near the side of his head. It rose, fell, drew nearer - and extended a portion of itself. The tube was very tiny. So was the substance that it fed into ledwards ear, that began to move through ledwards body towards his groin. 

As the substance reached ledwards groin, Ledward felt himself begin to change. Suddenly he felt an increased and uncontrollable sense of lust towards Karine. As if some force had just acted on him and was turning him into an animal. He just wanted to rip her clothes of and fill her with his seed, Ledward began to quickly remove his pants and underpants, exposing his member to the cold wind. He stood up and began to stalk towards Karine. Imagining the things he was planning on doing to her.

"Ledward."

He twitched excitedly to the sound of his name. Almost slipping as he did so. 

"I need your help over here. And you'd better not be smoking." She said without turning around. Leaving herself completely exposed and vulrable.

Twitching and breathing uncontrollaby as he moved towards Karine. He stroked his member again and moved in behind her, to finally lay himself on the unknowing Karine.


	2. Staring turns to Smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ledwards uncontrollably turns on Karine in a sexual frenzy, What consequences will this leave on Ledward and what will happen to Karine and the crew of the Covenant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my very first attempt at writing some sexual fanfiction, it's going to be really weird and probably fucked up. Please leave your thoughts in the comments bellow after you read.

Karine continued to squat down facing the small stream that lay before her. She picked up a few of the samples intending to hand them to Ledward. Wanted him to carry them back to the covenant. 

"Hopefully without dropping them." She thought. 

As she begins to wonder what is taking Ledward so long she feels two strong hands grab either side of her waist. They proceed to pull her backward and upwards. unbalancing her and forcing her head to land in the dirt while leaving her firm arse pointed upwards. 

"Ledward what the fuck?" Karine screamed. 

She begins to struggle against Ledwards arms, she tries to push her head back but she is met with Ledwards left hand leaving her waist and roughly forcing her head back down. Ledwards other hand proceeds to rip of Karine's pants and panties. exposing her naked arse and clean pussy to the cold air and Ledwards awaiting cock. Karine whimpers as she desperately tried to pull away from ledward. Ledward responds with a loud grunt, and before Karine can struggle anymore. Ledward forces his cock into Karine with one hard thrust, pushing himself all the way into her tight warm depths. 

Ledward emits a long loud groan as he fully sheaths himself inside Karine, this is followed by wheezing as he brings his left hand back to Karine's waist as he slowly begins to start thrusting deep into Karine's pussy. At this point, Karine slumps over and completely surrenders herself to Ledward. Letting what little strength she had left ebb away. She shuts her eyes and desperately tries to imagine it is Oram that is giving her this treatment. 

Minutes later Karine can feel Ledward getting more and more sporadic and faster as he nears his climax. At this point, Karine can feel herself slipping in and out of conscious. With one final thrust, Ledward empties himself inside of Karine. letting an inhumanly large amount of thick seed be deposited inside her womb. With that Ledward collapses backward letting his back fall against the grassy ground. 

With the black goo finally leaving Ledwards body and entering Karine, Ledward can feel his mind returning to normal and he can feel himself focusing. Ledward opens his eyes and looks to Karine's form on the ground, letting his eyes focus as the realization of what he has done wash over him. Along with a fresh wave of terror joining it. 

Ledward quickly pulls his pants up, covering himself even though no one could be watching. He stands up and slowly walks over to Karine, she was unconscious but breathe deeply. But it wasn't this that was scaring Ledward. It was the black goo that was leaking out of Karine's shaven pussy that scared him, and not only that, when he lifted up Karine's shirt he saw a bulge had formed in her stomach from the black goo inside her that was slowly getting smaller as a black goo pured out of her.

Ledward then realized that the worst place for Karine and him to be was out in the middle of nowhere on an alien planet. So he quickly picks Karine up and leaned her against his body hoping to drag her back to the dropship. As he started to drag her he decided to leave her undergarments. Hoping the black goo would drain out of her pussy. 

As he pulled her through the trees and towards the lander that lay a few miles ahead he heard a moan come from Karine as she was beginning to come to. Realizing that Karine probably wouldn't have the best reaction to being dragged through bush after being raped by a crazed Ledward. He decided to place her down against a tree and get some water. But before he had the chance to reach for his bottle he felt a weak hand grab his throat and try to strangle him. 

"You son of a bitch, I'll fucking kill you." Came weakly from a disorientated Karine 

Ledward easily removes Karine's hands from his throat, and he attempted to calm her. 

"Karine, please. It was something in the air I didn't mean too, all I know is your sick and we have to get the fuck out of here!" Ledward replied with frantically.  
Karine continued to show a look of frantic distrust. But she then looked around and then realized they were, in fact, closer to the dropship and Ledward had the intention of helping her.

"Ok, lets go." Came from Karine but as they started walking again she looked down and saw the liquid spewing out of her. "L-L-Ledward what the fuck is this" 

"I dont know." Ledward replied with, on the verge of tears, he started pulling Karine faster toward the dropship. 

As they neared the dropship, Faris, who had been doing repairs to the dropships underside looked out towards the plains and saw two figures limping towards the ship with one flailing there arms and yelling. 

"Get the fucking medbay ready!" came from Ledward. 

Faris, still in shock realised the person next to Ledward was, in fact, Karine who had a dazed look on her face. 

"Oh shit." Thought Faris.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully, that wasn't too terrible, If you somehow enjoyed that please tell me in the comments and leave some kudos, If not please tell me how I can improve, I want this to be enjoyed without me being put on a watchlist. 
> 
> -Thanks


	3. Neomorph One Is Born

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karine and Ledward make it back to Lander one to hopefully help Karine fix whatever sickness is attacking her. Meanwhile, of the juggernaut ship, Hallett is also infected by the motes. Will the effects be different on him because he is a homosexual?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing this was absolute hell. Roughly 1900 words make up this chapter alone, that's more than chapters 1 and 2 combined. Not to mention this chapter is a variation of everyone's favorite covenant scene. the Back burster!!! However, there are some minor and major changes that will affect the whole fanfiction so don't expect it to be the same as the movie but with smut mixed in.

Location: Engineer's Juggernaut Ship 

Still Lingering behind them, Hallett thought better of his actions, As long as he had been a member of the Covenant’s security team, there hadn’t been a time when it had been wise to ignore Lope's instructions. Tempting as it was to see himself credited with an important finding, maybe in this case it was better to leave such probing to those with more experience. 

After all, he would still get credit for pointing it out to the scientists when they traced their path back through the through this chamber. So he took a step backward, away from the small round object he had been examining. as he did so his foot inadvertently brushed against another one that was half buried in the mold behind him.

It dissolved into a cloud of motes. 

Rising they swiftly coalesced into a microscopic form that would have been difficult to see even in bright sunlight. In the darkness, it was essentially invisible. Hallett’s beam might have been strong enough. But it was turned the other as he prepared to catch up to rest of the team. 

The mote-shape hovered for a long moment near his head, as if in contemplation. As if studying. Then it darted forward abruptly, slipping into one nostril. An ovipositor-like tube formed. and a singular function engaged, to impregnate. 

Unconcerned, Hallett rubbed the side of his nose. 

A figure returned to meet him. It was Lope, and his concern quickly switched to irritation. 

"Hey, Hallett, keep up!" he barked. "Do I need to put you on a leash?"

"Yeah, sure, Sorry, Sarge. I was just looking around."

"The brain tends to wander off on its own. I don’t need one of my own people doing the same. Especially you, Hallett." No more was said. They hurried to rejoin the others. 

As they returned to their usual formation Hallett could not help but feel something was off, he found himself staring at Rosenthal. Imagining the curves she possessed under her suit. 

Hallett shook himself back to reality, remembering he was a married man. He found himself drenched in sweat, he slipped and fell and found himself on his back on the floor of the alien ship. Almost instantly Lope was at his side questioning his health. 

"I’m fine Lope, just need some air, feeling a bit queasy". This snapped the entire team into a state of terror. It was impossible for any of them to be sick, none of them carried diseases onto the covenant, and the covenant was completely bacteria free, meaning whatever it is it must have come from the planet itself. 

Suddenly everyone’s comm's blinked, and a message from fairs began to play to the entire crew. "This is lander one! We have an emergency! please come in, Captain Oram, I need you! I need everyone! Now!"

At this point, the entire crew were now running through the juggernaut to the exit. Walter and Lope supported Hallett. Puffing hard as he ran, Oram yelled into his pickup "Faris what’s going on? What kind of emergency? Christ answer me, Faris!" 

Location: Lander One

Faris watched silently and in terror as Ledward pulled Karine up the Landers ramp and towards the med bay. She spotted the black goo trailing behind them and gasped in shock, covering her mouth as tears began to run down her face. 

“Christ answer me Faris!” came through her commlink, distracting her from the site of Karine’s sickly face and body. Faris raised her hand to her comm and said with a shaky tone. 

“Its Karine, there’s something wrong with her, She…She’s sick.” With that Faris disconnected the commlink and followed Ledward and Karine into the medbay. 

As Faris entered the medbay it seemed as if Karine had recovered considerably. The black goo was no longer leaking out of her and her stomach had returned to its normal size. Faris moved to Ledward and helped him lower Karine onto the operating table. With that Karine shut her eyes and fell unconscious. Releasing quiet moans as she slept.

Finally, Ledward staggered back, staring at the ground with tears in his eyes. Faris eyed him suspiciously and shakily asked. 

“Ledward? What happened out there, what happened to Karine?”

Ledward, with tears in his eyes, lowered himself to the floor and quietly whimpered his response. 

“I got sick and…and I passed it onto her.” With that, he returned to his quiet sobbing. Agitating Faris

“Got sick with what? Ledward I need to know what’s happening!”

Ledward looks up, preparing to give a proper response, but whatever he was about to say is cut off by a scream coming from Karine’s previously slumbering form. Faris turns around to see Karine breathing rapidly. She screams again and starts to spasm uncontrollably. Faris begins to back away as Ledward rushes past her with newfound strength. He makes it to the operating table and begins to restrain Karine to the table. He looks to Faris for assistance. 

“Faris, you’ve got to help me here.” Ledward pleads as he looks back to Karine and finds her screaming and coughing as she pulls against her restraints. 

Faris fully backs out of the medbay and turns and starts racing down the corridor. And with as much control as possible speaks into the nearest Omni-pickup. 

“Captain Oram. We need you here. How long?”

As the rest of the team left the forest behind and entered the field of gently waving wheat, a frowning Oram replied. 

“Hold on. We’re close Faris, what the hell is--?”

“I need you back here now. Right now! All of you, everybody! We need to return to the Covenant, Now!” With each word rising panic became evident in her voice.   
With that, she disabled the commlink and ran back towards the medbay to check on the worsening Karine. As she walked into the doorway she suddenly stopped and gaged at the site before her. A pale sickly looking Karine had a mixture of blood and black goo spewing from between her legs and her stomach had grown and was moving as if something was moving around inside her. Ledward had taken a step back and was staring down at Karine in frozen horror, his brain on pause as it desperately tried to comprehend what to do. He turned around to look at Faris, a silent pleading look on his face. 

“T-t-try to keep her quiet. I’ll contact the captain.”

Exiting the medbay, her expression grim, she waited for the door to shut behind her, then turned and punched the adjacent keypad. The panel flashed silently. 

**Locked**

Inside the medbay a stricken-looking Ledward walked over to Karine and in desperation held her head, whispering to her. 

“Everything’s going to be alright, Oram’s on his way…” However, anything else he was planning on saying was cut off by a sudden jerking movement of Karine’s head as she screamed again looking between her legs. Ledward followed her gaze between her legs. Her vagina had opened wider and a large hideous long slender pale head was slower pushing itself out of Karine, growing as it did so. At the sight of this Ledward turned around and ran to the door, almost slipping on the mixture of blood on the floor, However, upon pressing the button adjacent to the door he was met by the message 

**Locked**

Ledward looked through the glass port on the door, seeing the face of a crying Faris staring back at him. 

“Let me out.” 

A hard lump formed in the pilot's throat, she didn’t quite whisper a response. 

“You know I can’t do that.”

Both Ledward’s expression and voice went wild. “Let me out of here! Please! Faris, for god’s sake, open the door!” 

Tears began to prickle from the pilot's eyes. But as she begins to reply her hand covers her face, her eyes widen and she backs away from the already closed door and begins to run down the corridor. 

Ledward turns back around and looks back at Karine. She has stopped screaming and is lying still, quiet moan’s being slowly released from her pale face. However, the thing that truly drew Ledward’s attention was the bony pale creature that lay on the floor, coated in Karine’s blood. Its head was vaguely human. As it rose, limbs unfolded from joints, revealing slender arms and legs glistening with slick afterbirth. A long, pointed tail uncoiled. There were no eyes or ears, but a small puckered circle indicated the presence of an as of yet unformed mouth. The skin was smooth, slick. A Nauseating sweet smell, like the aroma of a bad narcotic, spread through the medbay. 

Drenched in her blood, a terrified Ledward stumbled backward and slipped, falling to the floor. Scrambling on his backside, pushing with hands and feet, he retreated from the table until he found himself pressed up against one wall. In front of him, the monstrous emergent began to pulsate and move its head. Though the sausage like skull was devoid of eyes, it was clearly scanning its surroundings for anything of immediate interest. Ledward reached his hand to his utility belt. Reaching for his familiar side-arm, but he found it missing. Dread began to seep through him reached to his other side and removed his knife from its pouch, He looked back and found the creature was now fixated on him. Through gritted teeth, he whispered.

“Come and get it fucker.” 

And without a second invitation, it launched itself at him. 

 

Faris ran down the corridor at breakneck speed, a large dark stain was beginning to spread down her jumpsuit bottoms, leaking through her undergarments and running down her leg. Adding the curdled smell of urine to the smell of blood. The sounds of Karine’s screams had stopped but Faris didn’t slow down until she slammed into a bulkhead, staggered and fell. She picked herself up and marched over to the weapons closet, removing a shotgun from hits shelf, loading it, and holstering it. 

She began to march back towards the medbay but stopped halfway down the corridor to the sounds of Ledward’s screams. She began to take another step but stops a second time when Ledward’s screams suddenly stop. Understanding what this means she begins to back up until the sounds of heavy contact on glass break the new silence. The creatures pale head smashes itself through the glass port, the rest of its body frantically squirming through. A frantic cry issues from Faris as she turns around and runs back towards the landers exit. 

She slams into the bulkhead a second time and frantically scrambles back to her feet as she runs towards the exit ramp, behind her the sound of glass hitting the floor and scuttling can be heard. As she finally makes it to the ramp she runs out of the ship but slips a second time, dropping the shotgun and falling. She slowly begins to crawl through the dirt on all fours until turning back to see the creature a mere 10 meters away. Tears begin to seep from her eyes as it runs towards her. she shuts her eyes covering her head with her hands accepting her fate. 

However, the light and sound of gunfire save's her…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I'm just so glad it's off my plate as writing this was a drag and my fingers and stomach hurt a lot, almost vomited like twice, just glad I didn't just eat stew or else my computer would have been soaked :D

**Author's Note:**

> So how did you like it? Would you like to see another chapter? Would you like an entire story? Tell me in the comments bellow and I'll get right on it!!!


End file.
